A railway car conventionally includes a car body supported on the center plates of a pair of longitudinally spaced trucks. The conical-shaped wheels of the trucks engage the respective rails of a railway track. The trucks travel a generally sinuous path along the track as the respective wheels continuously seek a centered position on a respective rail. In traveling such a sinuous path, a railway truck tends to hunt, i.e., yaw or oscillate about a vertical axis of the truck. One side frame of a truck tends to move ahead of the other which, in turn, results in the flanges of the wheels striking and rubbing against the rails, first on one side, and then on the other. Such undesirable lateral oscillations may cause excessive wheel and track wear. In addition, unstable truck hunting responses can develop if the frequency of the cyclic motion approaches resonance.
Also, during travel of a railway car, a railway car body may have the tendency to rock, i.e., oscillate about a horizontal (or roll) axis of the railway car body, independent of the truck upon which the railway car body is mounted. As the trucks of a railway car negotiate their sinuous path of travel along a railway track, the car body may move laterally in concert with the cyclic lateral movement of the truck center plates. A loaded or heavy car may tolerate such lateral oscillation. However, an empty or light car body may rock from side to side which can become dangerous should the frequency of the rocking approach resonance.
Efforts to control truck hunting and car body rocking include the use of side bearings which are mounted to a truck bolster on opposite sides of the center plate. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,487 to Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,750 to Wiebe, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,339 to Dwyer. Conventional side bearings are configured to maintain frictional contact between a truck and a car body. As the truck yaws, an upper portion of a side bearing slides across the underside of the railway car body. The resulting friction produces an opposing torque which acts to prevent yaw motion.
Conventional side bearings are stiff in both shear and compression and have a compressive spring rate that generally increases (i.e., becomes stiffer) with an increase in load. Unfortunately, as the weight of a railway car becomes excessive on a side bearing on one side of a railway car truck, excessive shear forces, caused by friction between the side bearing and the car body, may result which may restrain the truck from being able to pivot on a curved track. Such restraint of movement may cause the truck wheels to wear and may cause the track rails to wear. The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.